Cognitive processes are brain operations that allow us to perform complex functions that are the very essence of being human—examples include but are not limited to memory, language, control over emotions, resolving conflicting information, reading, making decisions, puzzle solving etc. These functions are subject to various disorders produced by brain injury, aging, and to mental health disorders that primarily affect learning, memory, perception, and problem solving, and include amnesia, dementia, and delirium. Additionally psychiatric conditions like anxiety disorders, mood disorders, and psychotic disorders can also have an effect on cognitive functions but in these cases the loss of cognitive function is not the primary (causal) symptom.
Described herein are systems and methods for multifocal direct brain stimulation to enhance cognitive processing, for which there is a longstanding and unmet need.